


The "P" Word

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane wants to stay in bed with her husband all day but he takes a job at the last minute.  She plays a brat and he indulges her, briefly.





	The "P" Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranskini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/gifts).



> 'Twas a challenge posted on Twitter by Kinkmekingston and encouragement from MellieD so I had to write something. LOVE YOU!

“Don’t go,” Diane pouted playfully.

“I’m sorry, baby, but I have to. I made a commitment.” 

Kurt continued looking in their bedroom, knelt to look under the bed, on bathroom shelves, in shoes in their closet but still came up short.

“I can’t believe you hid my keys!” He looked up at her, “since when are you a brat?”

“Since I actually have two days in a row off and I was promised constant orgasms,” she retorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

He chuckled. “I know and I’m sorry, but this is an incredible opportunity for me. And there’s no extra work required. Besides,” he started as he walked to wrap his arms around her from the back. “I already got you off this morning.”

Kurt stopped, sobering quickly. “At least, I thought I did.”

Diane laughed. “You know you did.” She placed a hand over his on her abdomen and melted into his embrace. “In fact, I believe that’s what made you cum for me?”

“I know.” He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her neck. “Besides I’ve heard nasty rumors about what might happen if you don’t cum.”

Kurt licked from the top of her shoulder to the shell of her ear and nipped at it before pushing his hips into her backside.

“Those ‘rumors’ happen to be true, McVeigh,” she replied with a flirty intensity. “Imagine what I can do when I know I’m actively being denied an orgasm.” She arched an eyebrow then ground her hips back into him and let out an exaggerated moan. 

He chuckled once more. Kurt stepped back and playfully slapped her ass before walking over to their chest of drawers.

“Wait,” she jumped.

“Oh. I must be getting warm.” He opened the first drawer and pawed through their socks and his underwear. “Nothing.”

She continued to playfully pout as she watched him getting closer to her hiding spot.

Kurt opened the second drawer and began rifling through its contents. “Pink panties. Blue panties. Green panties.” He started, continually identifying the corresponding color as he tossed each into the air behind him. “Red panties. Ooh, black panties? Why don’t you wear these panties for me?” He presented them to her before tossing them behind him once more.

She giggled before flirting, “why don’t you come see what color I’m wearing now? Under your shirt?”

“Grey panties. Polka dot panties,” he stopped and looked at her. “Seriously? Polka dots?”

“Kurt. Come see?” She flirted, running her hands down her chest.

“Where are your white ones? I know you have some,” he joked

“Ah ha!” He grasped the white panties and raised them into the air, triumphantly. “You know I’m partial to you not wearing any. But what you’ve got on are purple.” He tossed them behind himself and continued on.

“Lace panties. I like these. You should get more of these.”

Diane watched as he got closer to finding his keys.

“Ooh, silk! Oh my, I like these black silk panties the best.”

“Kurt!” She whined.

“Ha! Found ‘em!” He took ahold of his keys and quickly put them in his pocket, laughing as Diane lunged for them.

“Please?” She reasoned genuinely as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. “We never get time to just stay in bed and make love.”

She looked up and kissed his neck and deliberately pressed her body against his. “And fuck,” she mouthed breathily against his neck, letting each letter echo against his skin.

Kurt suppressed a moan, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes in the beginnings of what was sure to be surrender.

“Remember when you bent me over in front of the mirror?” She continued her assault on him, fairly certain she was starting to get a rise out of him. “How hard you made me cum? And the look of sheer pleasure you put on my face? Hmm?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that in a matter of moments, they would probably end up in bed.

“And how tight I felt when I came on your hard cock?”

“Mmhmm.” He swallowed hard as his resolve continued to weaken.

She kissed her way to the other side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair. With the other hand, she trailed down his body, coming to rest on his growing erection, massaging gently. 

“Kurt?” She whispered into his ear. “I’m wet.”

He groaned, audibly.

“Don’t you want me?”

He sighed again, “always. But I have to go.”

“I know.” She squeezed his groin harder. “Then I guess we need to forego foreplay, huh?”

“Fuck,” Kurt groaned before kissing her hard.

Diane whimpered before letting herself get lost in his kiss, slowly walking backwards.

He followed. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, his eyes opening long enough to point them in the direction of the closest wall.

She squealed at the change and wrapped her legs around his hips.

They slammed into the wall, briefly knocking the breath out of Diane, giving Kurt an opportunity to change direction, biting her neck as he struggled to undo his belt.

“Help me out here?” He suggested as he bit down on her ear lobe.

Diane’s hands moved to his waist and got his belt off and his pants unzipped in minimal time.

“Ha!” She chuckled triumphantly as she grasped him and, sliding her wet panties to the side, guided him into her, his hips beginning to piston into her.

“Oh fuck!”

Her hands wrapped around his neck once more as he bit down into her shoulder, both panting heavily.

“Is this what you want? Huh?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

“No.” He pumped her harder and faster, knowing full well it’d only take moments before she’d climax. “More?”

“Oh fuck. Kurt!”

“Yeah? Tell me what you want,” he ordered into her neck, sweat pooling on their skin.

“Kurt… I need… Oh god!”

“Come on. Tell me.” He thrust into her harder and deeper.

“I need… I’m gonna… CUM!” Diane’s hips pushed into his, her head slamming back into the wall behind her, as he stilled to feel her body attempt to coax an orgasm from him. He pushed as deep into her as he could and ground himself into her. His hips pressed into her clit, spurring her on even further.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned. “That’s right baby. Cum on me. Fuck yeah.”

She gasped before finally moaned aloud once more as her body began to relax.

“Christ!”

He grinned. “I love it when I make you find religion.”

She laughed and opened her eyes. “Oh god. I’m seeing stars.”

Kurt gripped her tighter as he walked them back towards the bed, laying her down gently. He kissed her as he pulled out of her and reached for his pants, tucking himself back in.

Diane panted, reaching for him. “But…”

“No time, Diane. Let’s just say you’ll owe me one when I get back tomorrow.”

“Mmkay.” She rested on the bed as her skin buzzed pleasantly in post-orgasmic bliss. “Wait.” Her eyes flew open. “Tomorrow? It’s overnight? I thought… You said…”

He laughed. “No, just wanted to see how good of a job I did fogging your brain. I’ll be back tonight.”

Kurt leaned over to kiss her once more. “Rest up for tonight. I intend to cash in. Got it?”

She nodded happily. “Wait, come back.” Diane wiggled her hips and took off her purple garment. “Here. Put these in your pocket. That way you’ll miss me all day.” She smiled at him as he took the damp panties from her. 

Diane sighed contentedly as Kurt continued to put himself together. "Maybe I can show you what I can do with my red pair. Gotta make sure you stay put somehow..."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Remember what you did with my pantyhose?"

He smiled and arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

"That."


End file.
